LIlo adventures of THomas and the magic railroad
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: The gang I are on the Island of Sodor and were looking for Richter. Plus we learn about a lost engine.
1. Chapter 1

Proffessor Utonium: Okay children, time to sing The Camp Sodor theme song.

Lazlo: Oh great Camp Sodor.

Raj: by the great shore.

Clam: Where trains come down to turn frowns upside down.

Patsy: You give us happy smiles, for a while.

Gretchen: We explore the world of all the kind, that we're very fine.

Nina: All day in the sun.

Kids: So we can all have a lot of-

Tucker: FUN!

Proffestor: Tucker, this the the 5th time you interrupted practice.

Tucker: What, this is boring.

Raj: Could you just leave?

Tucker: Okay.

(Tucker ran off and hopped onto Thomas.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thomas and Tucker met Gordon and Thomas was running late.)

Thomas: Hello Gordon, sorry i'm late. I had to handle this little kid.

Tucker: HI Gordon.

Diesel 10: Move it, I have business to do.

Gordon: Diesel 10 again.

Tucker: Who?

Thomas: Diesel 10 He hated steamies.

Tucker: That's mean.

(Then they went off, Meanwhile The Celestian Alliance walked entered Shiny Time Station.)

Gary: Shinning time station.

Lilo: Here is where we can find the next experiment

(Then Thomas came riding to the station causing trouble.)

Thomas: Tucker slow down. We'll get hurt.

(Tucker noticed The Midnight Society.)

Tucker: Hi scabs.

(All the members of The Midnight Society groaned.)

Lilo: What's wrong?

Gary: It's Tucker that's what's wrong.

LIlo: Do you know him?

Gary: Know him? I'm survived him actually, he's my brother.

Lilo: Your brother, that would explain why he looks just like you, only smaller.

Tucker: SMALL?

Lilo: Was it something I said?

Gary: Tucker hates to be called, "Small".

Twilight: Okay.

Thomas: Hello.

Twilight: Who are you?

Thomas: I'm Thomas.

Twilight: Hello Thomas. I'm "Twilight Sparkle".

Applejack: I'm "Applejack"

Fluttershy: "I'm Fluttershy"

Pinkie Pie: "I'm Pinkie Pie"

Rainbow Dash:"I'm Rainbow Dash"

Rarity: "and I'm Rarity."

Thomas: What brings you to Sodor?

Rarity: We're looking for an experiment. Their alien like creatures created by Juumba.

Thomas: I can help.

Gary:Okay, We'll go with Thomas. Ponies you walk around and don't get caught.


	3. Chapter 3

(James and Thomas. explained that the harder steamies work the less work for diesels)

Diesel 10: Hard work

Lilo: Who are you?

Tucker: That's Diesel 10.

Diesel: Their weak.

James: No were off.

Diesel 10: I'm going to find the lost engine.

Thomas: No one will hurt her.

(Meanwhile the ponies followed a man to a mysterious cave in Muffle Mountain. There they met a man, who was looking at the old train.)

Mr. Stone: Her name is "Lady".Long ago, an evil Diesel came and threaten to chase us. We went to fast, and she was crashed. I tried to fix her, but I never made up for what I did. Yup, the lost engine. I kept her hidden for a while. I only showed this to my wife, "Tasha". One day I would ride Lady again.

Applejack: So that's what happened to her.

(He turned his head.)

Applejack: Oops.

Twilight: Sorry that we disrupted you. I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends, "Pinkie", "Applejack", "Rainbow Dash", "Rarity" and "Fluttershy."

Twilight: This must be Lady.

(Meanwhile, Team Rocket was on the island looking for trouble. They met Diesel 10 and he told them about Lady the lost engine. They thought they would destroy her. Back to The Celestian Alliance met Splatter and Dodge were spying on the kids talking about The lost engine. Then Harold came in spreading sneezing power, to stop them from teasing Thomas.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Back at Shinning Time Station, was organizing things. Then The Midnight Society came while going on tour. accidentally showed his existence, Stacey Jones told them not to be afraid. Later that night, Diesel 10 creeps up and destroys a shed. Then he discovered that he's running out of gold dust. He had to find some more. The next morning, he explained what happened to the kids)

Kiki: So your family gold dust is gone?

Betty Ann: Do you know anyone else who can help you?

(He did, so he called his beach-loving/Scottish cousin ,"Jr". He told he used up most of his Gold dust too. He also remembered that his family told him a riddle to find it. decided to find them, but he forgot to tell The Celestian Alliance. David, Kristen, Gary, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Lilo and Stitch decided to find him. )

Thomas: Where's Mr.C.

Kristen: He's is running out of gold dust.

Lilo: Do you know where went?

Thomas: Let's find him, where are the others.

Gary: Their exploring the island.

(While they were exploring the island, they met a girl named, "Lily" who was visiting her grandfather. Then they found and met Junior. They picked up the gold dust that he left behind. Meanwhile, fell asleep. Thomas, David, Kristen, Gary, Lilo, Stitch, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity were looking for him. tried to reply to them, but they couldn't hear them.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Later, he was wandering around the place when Team Rocket appeared. He was kidnapped. realized he needed the magic dust to keep the island alive. He remembered the riddle, "Follow the riddle and find the magic in the mountain and the lady will smile, then watch the twirls that spin well". Meanwhile, The Celestian alliance were on a horse ride).

Applejack: It's fine Lily.

Eric: Why do I have to ride with Pinkie?

Pinkie: Because riding Applejack and Rainbow Dash make you sick remember?

Eric: Oh yeah.

Junior:Lily.

Lily: Junior.

(She explained that she met Junior at the station. He's looking for the gold dust too. Them Thomas shows up)

Thomas:Junior

Junior: Thomas.

Thomas: Everyone, is gone.

Twilight: Let's go.

(They found by the windmill and , now they need another clue. Percy found Splatter and Dodge by the magic buffers. He decided to warn the others. They took shelter at Camp Sodor.)

Bulk: Tucker, What are you doing up late?

Skull: Yeah, the campers are asleep.

Tucker: Those are the co-counselors, "Bulk" and "Skull". Their from Angel Grove.

(Bulk accidentally got his shoe on fire, Skull tried to put it out, but got the water on Proffesor Utonium.)

Proffesor: Bulk, Skull.

(Bulk and Skull walked back to their cabin. Stitch tried to grab them, but lilo stopped him.)

Lilo: Stitch, leave them alone.

Stitch: Okey Taka.

Apple Bloom: Anyone know any campfire songs

Kiki:Normally we tell ghost stories, but okay.

(They sang campfire songs, while Twilight walks off, Gary and )

Gary: Twilight, what's wrong?

Twilight: I think Lady is the key to the magic dust.

Gary: Lady?

Twilight: She was a lost engine.

(When they got back to the fire, they met , revealing that is her grandfather.)

Lily: How did you find me?

(He explained that Professor Utonium called him. Then they went to bed and they have to find the clues before the road vanishes.)


	6. Chapter 6

(After breakfast, they set off to find Lady. Before that, Tucker said that while he was camping, he discovered a purple creature and kept him accidentally got into Bulk and Skull's cabin, and walked off.)

Gary: Tucker, where is it?

Tucker: I need to check all the cabins

Bulk: False alarm.

Skull: Yes, False Alarm.

Both: Flood.

(It made everyone at the camp scream in panic.)

Tucker: Flood!

Eric: Wait a go guys, you made Tucker scream.

(Then Tucker accidentally tripped over Experiment 513 a.k.a Ricther, he can create earthquakes)

Eric: No really wait a go.

David: Frank, Lily, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and I are going to find .

Gary: Okay Dave.

(They found Mr. Stone at Muffle Mountain, not only they found Mr. Stone,they found the magic railroad. Lily left to find her grandpa and relies something.)

Lily: Only special coal from Sodor can make Lady Steam.

David: Fluttershy and I will get the coal.

(They found some coal right near a mine, then Team Rocket came)

Jessie: So David, you need to save the magic do you?

James:Sound like you''ll get trouble, let it be double.

Jessie: To protect the planet from devisation to the stars above, Jessie.

James: James.

Jessie: Surrender or fight

Meowth: Meowth, you got it.

Fluttershy: What will we do David?

David: Fluttershy, get behind me.

(Flutteshy got behind David.)

David: Kindness!

(Butterflies came out and made Jessie, James, and Meowth fly away. Once they got back to Lady, they put coal in her. Lady started to activate.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Suddenly, Lady came to life and Thomas joined them. They met up with Thomas. Diesel 10 and team rocket fell into a sludge boat.)

Diesel 10: Nice time for a cruise

(They rushed back to. Lily mixed water from the well with shavings from the railroad and tossed it into the air. It was gold dust. Everyone was happy. Junior gave some gold dust to Lily and decided to work now. gave him his hat and sends him to another railroad on the beach. Afterwards, Sir Topham hat called and he's coming home. sets off to greet him. Lily gave some gold dust to her grandfather and he sprinkled it on her bluebird toy and whispered "Remember their shinning time".)

Gary: That was fun.

Lilo: Also, we got Ricther.

Stitch: Juumba and Pleakely.

Juumba: Did we miss anything?

(They told Pleakely and Juumba what happened. Later at Camp Sodor, they were packing up to find the next experiment, Betty Ann was running late.)

Betty Ann: Sorry I'm late, I was sending my friend, "Sam" a postcard.

Gary: That's okay, we couldn't leave without you Bet.

Lilo: Now let's find those Experiments, Like Cresselia said, "The experiments landed safely on Full Moon Island and activated at the same time, but I feared that Darkrai might go after them, so I sent them to different locations for safety."

Kiki: Well we have to find them.

(Before they went off, Proffessor Utonium asked for a favor.)

Proffesor Utonium: Excuse me, can you do me a favor.

Gary: Anything.

Proffessor: Can you PLEASE take him back. He painted the camp blue.

Tucker: Yes, It took a lot of work.

Apple bloom: We helped.

Betty Ann: Gary doesn't mean to really paint the camp blue, but we'll take him back.

Proffesor: Thank you.

Gary: Mom and Dad will be very mad when they see this.

Tucker: Come on, bro. We're having fun.

Kiki: Well, you don't have to paint the camp blue.

Tucker: Okay, I'll drive to the next location.

(Then they flew off with Tucker driving.)

(On their next adventure, they encounter aliens in The Lilo adventures of Muppets from Space.)


End file.
